


Undertow

by disillusionist9



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Ramona Meisel, Sunblind
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Moonlight, Star-crossed, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Icarus and Apollo are a pair that burns so brightly they are blind to the shadows they cast, and Artemis watches the world burn around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



Artemis washes dirt and blood from her hands in the bleach-white porcelain sink, watching impassively as lines of black and red swirl down the drain, rushing to rejoin the earth. The moon is waning outside the open window, a week after its brightest night, and the only illumination she allows into the room. A stubborn swipe of sticky resin crusts under one of her nails, so she switches off the running water to work at it with a file, leaning her back against the lip of the sink to face the bathtub.

Folding in on himself, Apollo’s form barely fills the base of the claw-foot tub. His clothes wrap around his body as tightly as a snakeskin. She can see the line of his bones beneath the cheap cotton he stole from Icarus’s dresser, or maybe the floor. It doesn't matter. There are scorch marks on the shoulder blades that she can't stop her eyes from tracing.

“He will drown you,” she says, working at the resin, pretending it's the only thing on her mind. Each word crawls up her throat and falls flat on the tile floor, staining it with truth that looks like blood in the moonlight. “He will pull you under his skin and you will destroy him from the inside out.”

Apollo doesn't speak. He doesn't move.

“I can see the bruises you're leaving on each other’s souls after you try to stitch them together. You burn so brightly you blind him, cut through him, and he lays at your feet begging for more.”

He shifts so the line of his jaw in the moonlight disappears from her view.

“You fill him with promises you’ll never keep, and run to him with your knuckles dislocated after you try to break dad’s jaw. I watch you run, and dive, and you think that's flying. You lie to me, you lie to _mother_ when we ask you if it's your blood or _his_ you track on the carpet.” _That boy fills the holes in your soul that you should fill alone._

Still, Apollo doesn't speak.

In the silence suffocating them, brother and sister focus on the sounds of their own breathing, the rush of blood in their ears, and the soft _ping_ as the pine resin falls into the metal wastebasket. Artemis can't decide whether stomping her feet, or screaming, or tearing at her hair will make him _see_ so she does none of them. Her shoulders ache with the weight of loving him and pulling his body from the sea every night. The arms twisted around her middle that can hold the weight of any bow struggle to cradle an ache inside of her, forgiveness a familiar and bitter taste in her mouth.

She waits until the moon moves past the window before she leaves him alone in the dark.

 


End file.
